Thicker Than Blood
by docsangel
Summary: When you have been told all your life that you will never be wanted, can a certain Mohawked biker change you outlook?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being in a small town like Charming, there are only so many places to work. I have been working at TM Automotive for almost two months now and everyone there is really nice. They all treat you like family. It is hard sometimes working here seeing all of the croweaters and sweetbutts running around wearing next to nothing and seeing how skinny all of them are. See, here is the problem, I am not skinny like those girls are. I am 5 foot tall and weigh around 140 pounds. I am what some would call a thick girl but when I look in the mirror all I see is fat.

When I was a child, my parents died and I was left living with my Aunt Bev, who is probably one of the most judgemental people that I know. All my life, all I have ever heard from her was how no man would ever love me because no man wants a fat wife. She would tell me that I was not good enough, pretty enough and not skinny enough and not worth anyone's time. Eventually, hearing that enough, you start to believe it. So, no matter where I am, I keep my head down and don't speak unless I have to. I don't get close to people because I still feel I am not worth their time.

Working in the office with Gemma, she makes it a point to always treat me like I am one of her own. But she is very perceptive about how you feel and what you are thinking about. "Good morning Gemma" I say walking into the office. "Hey baby. Look, I gotta head over to St Thomas, think you can handle things here today?" She asks. "Sure, I got it. How's Abel doing anyway?" I asked her. "He's getting better every day. Strong like his daddy." She replies and heads out.

While working, I notice who all is in the garage already. The usual mechanics are here but so are Tig, Chibs and Juice. You see, here is the thing. I am close to Tig and Chibs but since the first day I started working here, I have had the biggest crush on Juice. Of, course no one knows. Not even Gemma.

"Tig!" I call from the office door. "Yeah Doll." He replies following me into the office. "Here is the repo list, can you and Juice take care of it for me?" I asked him. "Sure thing Doll." He answers and calls out to Juice on his way to the tow truck. "Morning Lass." Chibs says walking in to get a cup of coffee. "Morning Chibs." I reply not looking up from the invoices on the desk. Even though I am close to Tig and Chibs I still can't bring myself to look them in the eyes. "How's it coming along this morning?" He asks making conversation. "Okay I guess. Just trying to get things done so I can get out of here." I reply. "Ah, got a big date I see?" He questions raising a brow. "Me? A date? Yeah right. You know I don't date." I tell him, a hint of red in my cheeks. "Yeah, we both know you have your eye on a little Puerto Rican don't we?" He asks jokingly. "W-What? N-No. Nothing like that." I say. "Lass, I see how you look at him. I know there is something there." He tells me as he sits down on the couch. I put my face in my hands and release a breath. "Yeah Chibs. I do like him. A lot but I see the girls he goes for and I don't look anything like them. He goes for these little skinny girls and let's face it. Guys like him don't go after fat chicks like me." I tell him. He just looks at me sadly. "I wish you wouldn't talk about yourself like that. You are nowhere near fat and you are a great lass. Anyone would be lucky to have you by their side." He tells me as he puts his hand on my shoulder before walking out of the office and heading back to the garage.

Before I know it, all the repos are done and we are heading out for the night. I chance one last glance at Juice before I walk to my car and see Chibs giving me a concerned look. I leave the lot with a feeling of dread for what I am heading home to. Listening to my Aunt Bev tell me how much of a failure I am and listen to all of the wedding plans for her perfect little daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They say the place you feel most comfortable is at home. That is not always true. This house doesn't feel like home to me. As I pull in the driveway, I feel my anxiety rising as I grip my steering wheel trying to stop the panic attack I feel coming on. Finally getting my bearings, I get out of my car and head inside.

"Roli! Where have you been? I told you this morning not to waste time getting here. We have a wedding to plan." Aunt Bev scolds me. "I told you that the shop doesn't close until 6pm. It's only 6:15. I don't see why you need me to help plan a wedding I don't plan on going to." I tell her. "What? Of course you are going to be there. You are going to be a bridesmaid. Closest you will get to being a bride. Be glad that we love you enough to help you get this close. Now, sit down. We have work to do." Bev says.

Three hours later I finally get to eat and shower and decide to watch a movie when my phone goes off telling me I have a text.

 _J: What's up? This is Juice._

 _R: Not much. How did you get my number?_

 _J: Chibs. Hope that's okay._

 _R: Yeah. No problem. What's up?_

 _J: Now that I have your number I thought I would give you mine._

 _R: Okay. Thanks?_

 _J: I'll let you get some sleep. Good night Roli._

 _R: Night Juice._

I sat staring at my phone wondering why he would want my number. Juice could have anyone he wanted so why is he wasting his time with me? I put the phone on my nightstand and hook up the charger and drift off to sleep thinking about the same man I think about every night.

Morning comes and I go about my normal routine getting ready for work. I grab my coffee on my way out the door and head to TM still thinking about the texts from the night before. Pulling onto the lot, I see all of the normal bikes parked along the line of bikes including the one I look for every time I pull onto the lot.

Walking into the office, Chibs follows me in. "Morning Lass." he says. "Morning Chibby." I reply. "Heard you got a few texts from a certain brother of mine." He counters. "Yeah, told me a certain Scot game him my number. What made him ask for _my_ number?" I asked. "Maybe the boyo finally sees what we all see. Ye mad at me?" He asks. "No Chibs. It's all good. I just don't understand why he of all people would ask for my number. I mean, I see the girls he goes for. I look nothing like them." Chibs looks at me like I have two heads and says "What are ye talking about? The only girls around here are the croweaters and no ye are nothing like them. You know we all love ye right?" He asks. "Yeah Chibs. I know you do. You guys are my family. Treat me better than my own too." I say looking at my shoes. "What do you mean by that? What's happening lass?" He asks worried. "Nothing. Just a little stressed and I think things are getting to me. I'm good Chibby." He smiles and kisses the top of my head as he walks out the door to start his day.

I spent the rest of the day sneaking peeks into the garage, seeing Juice working, and also trying not to think too hard about why the man I had fallen for decided to start texting me. Finally it's closing time so I lock the office and head to my car but a familiar voice stops me in my tracks calling my name.

"Roli! Hey, wait up!" Juice calls out to me. I stop and turn to see what he needs. "What's up Juice?" I ask. "You know tomorrow is Friday right? Well, we have this party every Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out? I mean, if you don't have a date or something." He asks rubbing his hand over his mohawk. "Juice, I don't have a date but I don't know about coming to the party." I tell him. "Look, let me pick you up and you can be my date? Say 7pm?" He asks with that goofy grin that I love so much. "Are you asking me on a date, Juice? Won't your croweater girlfriends get mad?" I ask. "Yeah, I'm asking you on a date and they aren't my girlfriends. They aren't my type." He tells me still smiling. "Sure Juice. I'll be ready. I'll text you my address." I respond. "Great! Text you tonight?" He says. "Yeah Juice. Text me later." I say and he kisses my cheek and turns to jog back to the garage. Oh God what the hell just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The drive home, I could not stop smiling. I can't believe Juice asked me on a date. Of course it is just at the clubhouse but still. I pull in the driveway and walk in the door and walked straight to my room. I start looking through my closet trying to find something to wear to the party. I know I won't have a lot of time to get ready when I get home tomorrow so the more I plan tonight the less I have to rush to do tomorrow. I was on cloud nine until Aunt Bev came to my door.

"Why are you pulling out all these clothes? All you are doing is making a mess!" She scolds me. "I am trying to find something to wear on my date tomorrow. I won't have much time to get ready after work so I want to figure out what to wear tonight." I tell her. "You? Have a date? Yeah right.

Who do you have a date with?" She asks. "One of the guys at work asked me to be his date for the party at the clubhouse tomorrow night?" I tell her. "You know all he is going to do is pass you around right? Is that what you want? To be a biker whore? You can't honestly believe he could want to date you. Get this mess cleaned up and get to bed. You have work in the morning." She tells me walking out of my room.

Maybe she is right. There is no way that he could want to date me. What the hell was I thinking? Guys like him don't go for guys like me. I change into my pajamas and get into bed and decide that I need to go ahead and get this over with. I pick up my phone and send a text to Juice before I chicken out.

 _R: I'm sorry Juice. I don't think coming to the party tomorrow is a good idea. Thanks for asking though but I just can't. Good night._

 _J: Hey. What's wrong? Are you sure I can't change your mind?_

 _J: Roli? Are you there?_

 _J: Did I do something?_

 _J: Roli?_

I couldn't bring myself to answer him back. Better to just turn my phone off and try to get some sleep. I turned over and buried my face into my pillow and cried myself to sleep. I can't believe I let myself think that someone would actually want me. How stupid could I be? Aunt Bev was right.

Friday morning, I get ready for work and head out the door. I get in the car and drive the entire way to TM on auto pilot, dreading pulling onto the lot and hoping that I can just avoid Juice. If I can get through the day then I can leave and I will have the weekend to just lay low.

I pull onto the lot and get out of the car. I see Juice across the lot and see him looking my way. He turns away when he sees me glance his way. I walk into the office and clock in and sit at the desk to start my day. This is going to be a long day.

The first couple of hours of work were busy so I was able to stay in the office and not really cross paths with Juice. Jax comes in to get the repo list from me and sits down on the couch. "You okay darlin?" He asks. "Yeah. I'm good. Just trying to get shit done and those repos won't bring themselves in." I tell him motioning towards the list in his hands. "I hear ya. I'm going." He tells me. "Can you take Juice with you?" I asked him. He looks at my a little confused and nods heading out the door. At least if he is gone doing repos it will make it easier to avoid him.

A couple of hours later, it is getting close to closing time when Jax and Juice pull back onto the lot. Jax brings me the repo list showing me everything is done and closes both doors. "Spill it." He tells me. "I don't know what you are talking about Jax." I tell him. "Bullshit. You are doing everything you can to avoid being anywhere near Juice and he has done nothing but mope around all day. What happened?" He asks me with concern in his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about." I tell him, gathering my things to clock out and lock up the office. I push past Jax and head out to my car to leave when I see Juice leaning against my car. Perfect...not.

"Excuse me." I tell him hoping he will just move and let me leave. "Juice I really need to go." I say when he doesn't move. "Are you mad at me?" He asks. "No Juice. Can you please move? I really need to go." I ask reaching for my car door. He turns and backs me against my car with one hand on each side blocking me in. "At least tell me why you cancelled our date." He says. "Juice, please just don't, okay? It's not a good idea." I say as I push his arm out of my way and climb in my car leaving him standing there.

I pull into my driveway and manage to hold it together long enough to get to my room and climb into bed and like the night before, I cried myself to sleep thinking about nothing but Juice. Ignoring my vibration of my phone going off. I finally turn over and turn my phone off seeing several missed calls and texts from Juice.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I got up Saturday morning with a headache and puffy eyes from crying all night. I turned my phone back on and noticed calls and texts from not only Juice but Chibs, Tig and Jax. I deleted all of the texts and voicemails trying not to think about anything for a while. Walking downstairs, I start the coffee maker, pulling down a cup while waiting on the to get done. Aunt Bev walks into the kitchen and sees me standing there in my pajama shorts and t-shirt. "Don't even have the decency to put on appropriate clothing before showing your face? You really are a disgrace. You know that?" She tells me with a look of disgust. "I'm sorry Aunt Bev. I was just coming to get some coffee before I showered and got dressed. I'll head back up now. It won't happen again." I respond before walking back upstairs and getting in the shower.

Thirty minutes later, I walk back downstairs, showered and dressed and ready for whatever needs to be done today. Aunt Bev and my cousin Zoey are sitting at the table looking over wedding plans. Bev is looking over the quote sheets she has from the vendors for the wedding and sighs. "Roli, looking over everything we need for Zoey's wedding, it looks like you are going to have to help pay for some of the things for the wedding." She tells me. I look at her shocked, "Why am I having to help pay for the wedding? It's not my wedding. Why can't Zoey chip in? Or her fiance?" "It is the bride's family's responsibility to pay for the wedding. Not the bride or the groom and I can't afford all that she is wanting. It's not like you are going to need the money for anything. Plus, you owe it to me for taking care of you all of these years." She tells me looking down her nose at me. "Fine." I tell her, getting up from the table and walking outside.

A couple of hours later, I walk out the door, getting into my car, and drive down to the diner to get a bite to eat. Sitting in one of the back booths, I order a water and a salad. The waitress brings my order and before I can start eating, I hear a motorcycle pull up. Looking out of the front window of the diner, I see Tig getting off his bike and heading inside. He walks up to my booth and sits down across from me. "You just going to keep avoiding us kid?" He asks, concern in his eyes. "No, I just need some time to think. Too much happening right now and I don't know how to balance it all." I tell him hoping he will drop it but seeing immediately that he won't. Tig has treated me like I was his own daughter from day one. Protective like a dad would be and I love him for it but still not letting him in completely. "We have all been trying to get in touch with you to make sure you were okay. We all know you are avoiding Juice but can't for the life of us figure out why? Juice is walking around like he's lost his best friend and barely says a word. What happened Doll Face?"

I sigh, "Tig, I don't know what the hell is going on. He asked me for a date and my stupid ass said yes. Once I got home I realized that it was not going to happen and I cancelled the date." "What makes you think it wasn't going to happen? You know he's crazy about you right?" He asked me. "Yeah right, Tig. Plus he has plenty of croweaters to keep him company. Can we please just drop it?" I plead. "Yeah Doll but you really need to talk to him. The shit we do for the club? He needs his head on straight to do that shit and he can't get straight if he thinks you are mad at him. He needs to know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." I nod letting him know I understand. He stands, kisses me on the forehead and heads out the door. I try to finish my salad and pay my bill before heading out the door to head home.

I decide that night I will call Juice and explain everything. I walk out the back door, walk across the yard to the back fence where there is a swing under the tree. I pull out my phone and call the number I know by heart.

"Hello." Juice answers. "Hey Juice. It's Roli." I respond. He is quiet for and for a minute I thought he might have hung up on me until he finally spoke again. "Are you okay?" He asks. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just wanted to call and explain why I cancelled our date. I kind of owe you that much." I tell him. "Roli, I just need to know if I did something." He says. "No, Juice. You didn't do anything. This is all on me. See, I have had a crush on you since my first day there and seeing you with all of the croweaters all the time, it's made me think about things. I was so excited when you asked me out but then got home and really started to think about things and realized it wouldn't be a good idea." I explain. "Why wouldn't it be a good idea? I like you. You like me. What is there to not be good?" He questions. "I see the girls you pay attention to. I am not like them, Juice. I can't be like them. I can't give you what you want and they can. I couldn't handle it if we were to get together and you realize that I'm not what you want. I'm sorry." I couldn't handle it anymore so I ended the call. I put my phone in my pocket while I saw in the swing with tears rolling down my face trying to calm myself down from the building panic attack.

I sat there for another hour before walking inside, going to my room and laying down on the bed letting my phone charge for the night. Looks like another sleepless night thinking about the man I will never have.

Monday morning, I wake up still feeling like I had a lead weight on my shoulders. I still want to just stay in bed and cry but I have a job to go to and apparently a wedding to pay for. So, I get up, shower and get dressed before heading downstairs to get my coffee and head out the door. I pull on to the lot and see everyone is there but Juice. His bike is the only one gone. Maybe that is a good thing. Maybe I won't have to figure out how to avoid him today. I walk in the office to clock in and Gemma is there. "Roli, you are with me today running errands." She tells me. I just nod my head and head out the door with Gemma following her to her SUV.

Getting inside we pull off the lot and she glances at me and asks "You going to tell me what the hell happened with you and the little Rican?" I looked at her shocked. "Oh come on. You know you can't hide anything from me. I see how you look at him. I see how excited you were when he asked you out and now you look like you want to do nothing but cry. Spill it." She tells me. I look out the window with a tear running down my cheek "There's nothing to tell, Gemma. Can we please talk about something else?" I asked. "No we can't. When my family hurts I have to fix it. Now, tell me what's going on. And you better not lie." She tells me. "Fine. Juice asked me out for Friday night and I told him yes but when I got home, I was looking through my clothes to find something to wear and Aunt Bev saw me and when I told her I had a date she told me all he was going to do was pass me around and I would be a biker whore and that I should know better than to think anyone would want me. So I cancelled." I say looking down at my hands in my lap. "Shit. Roli, you know that's not true right? Juice really likes you. You are family baby. You need to get away from that woman." She tells me. " I don't know Gemma. There is no way I can give Juice what those croweaters can. I will never be what he needs me to be." I admit as I begin to cry harder. Gemma pulls off the side of the road and pulls me into a hug telling me to talk to Juice and for me and him to decide where we go from here and not let Aunt Bev have a say. I calmed down and told her I would think about it. She pulls back onto the road and we finish the errands.

Pulling back into the lot, I see Juice's bike in it's normal spot. Gemma tells me to take the rest of the day and go home and think about what she said. I head out to my car, chancing a glance at Juice as I get into my car and pull away. I see him watching me in my rearview mirror. Maybe Gemma was right. I need to get away from Aunt Bev but not having the money to move out on my own, I don't see that happening any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_*****This is just a little filler chapter for today. I am working on longer chapters but I hope this one will do. Thanks for all of the reviews.*****_

Chapter 5

I made it home and no one was there. I found a note on the counter telling me that they would be home the next morning that Aunt Bev and Zoey were looking at venues out of town. That gave me the night alone to think about things. I poured a glass of wine and walked out to the swing in the backyard with the rest of the bottle and my phone in my hands. The further into the bottle I got the more I thought about things. The more I thought about things, the more I started putting a plan together. Gemma was right. I needed to get out of that house but at the moment I didn't have the money to move out. So, I decided that I was going to ask Gemma for more hours and start hiding my money. Aunt Bev can't take what she doesn't know I have.

Then something else came to mind. Maybe if I text Juice and ask if we can be friends and just talk, things will be okay and I won't have to keep trying to avoid him. I pick up my phone and send the first message.

 _R: Hey Juice. It's Roli._

 _J: Hey._

 _R: I need to talk to you. Can you come by my house? Please?_

 _J: Sure. I'll be there in ten._

Ten minutes later, I hear a motorcycle pull in the driveway. Walking to the front, I open the door, letting him in and lead him into the kitchen. "You want a beer?" I ask. "Yeah. Beer sounds good." He answers. I get him a beer from the fridge and lead him out back to the swing. Sitting down we are both quiet for a minute before I speak up. "Juice, I'm sorry about everything. I hope you aren't mad at me." I tell him, looking down at my glass of wine. "Roli, why would I be mad at you? I'm just confused as to why you have been avoiding me. I mean, I know you said being with me was a bad idea but I thought we were friends." He tells me, turning to look at me. "Juice, we are friends but I was just scared to try to talk to you after our last talk. But I spoke to Gemma today and she made me think about some things. I really like you and when you asked me out, I guess I let other people get into my head and messed up something that could be a really good thing." I tell him, a tear rolling down my face. "Roli, look at me." He tells me placing his hand on my face making me look at him. "I like you. A lot. I wouldn't have asked you out if you weren't what I was looking for. Why can't you see that?" He questions.

I look away again as I start to explain things. "Juice, I have spent my entire life being told that I will never be good enough and that no one will ever want me. When my Aunt found out I had a date, she told me the same thing she has always told me. That no man will ever want me. I guess that stuck in my head and I convinced myself she was right. I'm sorry." I tell him. He puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to him, "You need to get out of this house, Roli. You need to get away from all of this toxic shit she's feeding you." He tells me. "I know and I am working on that but, Juice, I need to know you don't hate me." I tell him pulling away. "Roli, I will never hate you. Okay? Nothing will ever make me hate you. Trust me. Okay?" He assures me. "Juice, would you be alright with us just talking until I can get moved out of here? I really like you and right now, being here, I need to take things slow. Is that okay?" I ask him, hopeful. "Yeah, Roli. I'm okay with that. But I just need to you keep me in the loop about shit. I need you to tell me when things happen. I want to be here for you." He tells me kissing my temple pulling me back against him.

We sat in the swing for another couple of hours just talking, me cuddled up into his side. It felt right. Now, just to get things rolling to get the hell out of here. At least one thing in my life is getting better. Around midnight, Juice finally gets up to head home. I walk him out to his bike watching him climb on and taking his helmet off the handlebars, he pulls me to him and kisses me softly on the lips. "Sleep tight Sweetheart." He whispers to me before letting me go and putting on his helmet. I stand there until he pulls out of the driveway before I walk into the house and upstairs to bed. Lying there I can't help but think about the conversation we had and that kiss. It was so simple and sweet. I have never felt anything like that. The butterflies in my stomach are in full force thinking about him.

I put my phone on the charger and start to close my eyes when my phone goes off.

 _J: Goodnight Sweetheart. Dream about me._

 _R: Always._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, I sat up in bed and check the phone to see what time it was and notice a message from Juice. I smile as I open the text.

 _J: Good morning beautiful. See you at work._

I text him back.

 _R: Good morning, Juice. See you soon._

I press send, getting up to get showered and ready for the day. I get dressed in my normal jeans and top with my heeled boots, applying a little makeup and walk downstairs to get my coffee before heading out. Apparently Aunt Bev and Zoey aren't back yet so I don't have to deal with them this morning.

Pulling onto the TM lot, I get out of my car and start walking over to the office to clock in. I look towards the garage bays and see Juice smiling at me. I smile back and walk into the office where Gemma looks at me with a mischievous smirk. "So, what has you all smiling this morning?" She asks. "Well, I thought about what you said about me and Juice. Since Aunt Bev and Zoey were gone for the night, I invited Juice over and we talked about some things." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow, "What kind of things?" She asked. "Things I could use your help with?" I question. "What do you need?" She asks, taking her glasses off and placing them on the desk in front of her. "Well, I decided you were right and so was Juice. I need to get out of Aunt Bev's house if I have any chance of actually being with Juice and being happy. I was wondering if I could get some extra hours. Maybe work a few nights bartending in the clubhouse? The only way that I can get out of there is to save up the money but to do that I need to get the extra hours and start hiding my money." I explain my plan. "You are not working in the clubhouse. The clubhouse is not a job for an Old Lady." She tells me. "Gem, I'm not an Old Lady. I need the money." I plead. "You won't have to worry about working extra hours. Give me a week and we will have a place for you to move to. Your birthday is coming up so this will be a birthday present from me." She tells me. "Gemma, I can't let you do that. That is too much." I tell her. She just smiles and tells me, "Sweetheart, I have no daughters. You are the closest I have to one. Let me do this. You make that boy happy and you aren't even official yet." She tells me with an 'end of argument' look on her face. All I could do was stand up and hug her. She has been better to me than my own family.

 *****One week later*****

This past week has been wonderful. I have been avoiding Bev and Zoey all week as much as I could. Juice and I have still been texting and eating lunch together every day. He walks me to my car after every shift and kisses me goodbye with the promise to text me later and he always does. But I still have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to happen.

It's Saturday afternoon and I was sitting on the front porch with a book when Aunt Bev walked out onto the porch, glaring at me. "You really think I wouldn't find out?" She asked in a venom laced voice. "Find out what?" I asked her. "That you have been talking to that white trash biker whore, Gemma about moving out?" I stand from the chair I was in, placing the book on the seat as I notice my phone in her hand. "You went through my phone?" I asked snatching it from her hand. "Yes, I did. You are not moving out. I told you, you are helping pay for Zoey's wedding." She all but yells. "I am not helping with her wedding. That is your responsibility not mine." I tell her, stepping forward with a confidence I never had before. Bev steps closer and grabs me by the throat, "You live under my roof. You do as I say. You understand me you little whore?" She seeths through clenched teeth.

Neither of us hearing the motorcycle pull up, Juice is immediately in between us pulling Bev off of me. "Are you okay?" He asked looking more at Bev than me but I knew he was asking me. "Yeah, Juice. I'm okay." Clearly not okay but I was not going to tell him that. I might have seemed confident and calm on the outside but on the inside I was shaking and wanting to cry. "What are you doing here, Juice." I asked him as he pulls me behind him as if to shield me from Bev. "Lockdown. You need to pack some things and come with me." He tells me. Before I could move, Bev yells "She isn't going anywhere with you! She belongs here! You need to get off my property!" Juice slightly turns back to me, "Pack everything you can. Anything you need and can't take I will get for you. Go. Now." Looking at Bev once I stepped inside the front door, he tells her with more anger than I have ever heard come from him. "You ever put your hands on her again, I will kill you myself." She tells him, "Get off of my property!" I walk back out the door with a suitcase in each hand and my purse and duffle bag on my shoulder to hear him say, "Don't come near my Old Lady again. From here out, she no longer exists to you." He backs away and I see the shock on her face.

"Come on, Sweetheart. We have to go." As he takes my bags from me and puts them in my car for me to follow him to TM for lockdown. Pulling onto the lot, Juice gets off his bike and walks over to me tilting my chin to see that I was starting to bruise from Bev's grip on my throat. "Come on. We will put your things in my dorm." He tells me grabbing the bags from my car. "Juice, thank you for that. Look, I can sleep on one of the couches or something. You don't have to give up your room." I tell him. He stops in front of me, placing one bag down and cups my face with his hand, "First, I am not giving up my room. I am sharing it with you. Second, I meant what I said. You are my Old Lady now, you will stay with me, okay?" He kisses me softly, grabs the bag off of the ground and leads me into the clubhouse and into the dorm room I will be sharing with my Old Man.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking into Juice's dorm room, it is unusually neat. Most of the guys are typical guys with clothes everywhere and just plain messy. Juice isn't like that. His OCD won't let it be that way. Just another reason I care so much about him. He puts the bags down and so do I, when he turns to me and pulls me into his arms. Tilting my head up, he places a soft kiss to my lips and whispers, "You're finally mine." I couldn't help but smile. He is so good to me. "We better get back out there before they think we got lost." I tell him. He smiles that megawatt smile as he takes my hand and leads me back out to the main room.

Once we are out in the main room, Clay speaks to the room telling us that we are all safe and that he loves us all and letting us all know what to expect and then he calls church. Once all of the guys are in the chapel, I walked over to the bar and take the stool next to Gemma. "Hey Gem." I say as the prospect hands me a coffee. "Hey baby." She says turning to look at me when she sees my throat. "Shit, what happened?" She asked as she inspects my throat closer. "Aunt Bev. She went through my phone and found out that you were helping me get moved out. She flipped. But the good news is that I am out. Juice made sure of that." I tell her, smiling slightly. "How did Juice help?" She asked with that knowing smile. "He showed up when Bev attacked me and told me to take everything I could. He called me his Old Lady and after lockdown I am moving in with him." I tell her as my smile gets bigger. She hugs me and I can tell she is happy for me.

The guys come out of the chapel and they all go to their Old Ladies and the ones that don't have one find their favorite croweater and Juice walks over to me. "Hey baby. You ready for bed?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." I tell him. I kiss Gemma's cheek and tell her goodnight. Walking down the hallway to his dorm, I can tell something is off. Once we get inside the dorm, he closes the door and locks it. Turning to me, he takes my hand and pulls me to the bed to lay down with him. He pulls me to him and starts kissing me softly at first but before too long it turned more passionate and before I knew it we were shedding clothes and he was hovering over me. Looking into my eyes, he smiles softly and whispers, "I love you, Roli." I smile at him and whisper against his lips, "I love you too, Juice." He kisses me passionately as he enters me and makes love to me.

After two rounds, we lay in the bed, bodies intertwined in bliss. "I think, for the first time, I'm happy." I tell him. "Me too, Roli. You're finally mine." He tells me. Kissing me softly he whispers, "Good night Sweetheart." That was the last thing I heard before drifting off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Juice has his arms still around me and is snoring softly. I slip out of the bed and get dressed before walking out to the bar to see if anyone else is awake. I walk in the kitchen to the smell of coffee and see Gemma sitting at the table. "Good morning. How did you sleep?" she greets me smiling. "Morning Gemma. Really good. Thanks." I say. I walk to the coffee maker and make a cup of coffee and sit down across from her. We both sat in silence until our cups were empty. Pouring another cup for Juice, I kiss her cheek and make my way back to our room. I sat the cup on the night stand and leaned over and kissed his lips and whispered, "Good morning, handsome." His eyes opened and he smiled that sleepy smile. Sitting up he pulled me to him and kissed me. I opened my lips to deepen the kiss as I straddle him and start kissing down his neck and onto his chest. I sat up and looked into his eyes and all I could say was "I love you." We sat together for a few minutes while he drank his coffee before he got up to get ready for the day. As he walked back in from the shower and getting dressed, he says "We have some things to take care of today. I don't want you to leave the compound. Not even when an escort. I want you safe. We will be back late tonight so if you get tired just come to bed and I will come find you when we get back." he tells me. I walk to him and say, "I promise baby. I won't leave but please be careful and come back to me." He smiles and we walk out to the main room.

Following everyone outside, he kisses me one more time and we share I love you's before he heads to his bike and pulls off the compound. Let's hope he stays safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was after Midnight when the guys came in. They were bruised and rough looking but nothing too serious. Juice sees me at the bar and walks over to me. "Hey baby. What are you doing still up?" He asked. "Hey baby. Like I could sleep knowing you are out there? Are you okay?" I asked placing my hand softly on his cheek. "Yeah babe. Let's head to bed." He tells me, pulling me towards the dorm. Walking into our room, I sat down on the bed while he went into the shower. I got him out some clean clothes and sat them on the end of the bed for him and waited. He came out of the bathroom and dressed and we climbed into bed. Laying on my back, he places his head on my chest and just lays there, not saying a word. "Talk to me, Juice. What's going through that beautiful head of yours?" I asked him, hoping he would tell me something. "Just everything happening right now. The man we went after, raped a 14 year old girl. What if something like that happened to you? I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you." He confesses as he sits up looking at me. I sat up, caressed his face with my thumbs and assured him, "Juice, nothing is going to happen to me. I know you will do all you can to keep me safe. I love you and have for a long time. You are a good man Juice." After talking a little while longer, he seemed to calm down as I rubbed his mohawk as he laid back down onto my chest. Falling asleep together, it all just felt right.

Waking up the next morning, Juice and I packed what I had brought into the clubhouse back into my duffle bag and he carried it out to my car. "Now that lockdown is over, we can head home and get you unpacked." He says with a huge smile on his face. I get in the car and follow him off the lot and to what is now our home. Pulling into the driveway, I cut off the car and we start carrying my things into the house. We put the bags in our room and he pulls me to the bed. Laying me down, he starts kissing me. "Juice." I say giggling as he is kissing my neck. "Baby, I need to get unpacked." I tell him. "We can do that later. Time to officially claim my Old Lady in OUR bed." he tells me, kissing me again. We start to undress each other and he makes love to me again. He is never rough with me. Although we have only had sex a couple of times, he is always gentle.

Three hours and two blissful rounds later, we are finally unpacking my clothes. Juice has ordered pizza for us and we finally settled down in front of the TV together for the first time as an official couple. Watching _Need for Speed_ , one of my favorite movies, I see him looking at me out of the corner of my eye. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me. "No, but I was thinking something right here." he says as he softly runs his finger across the top of my breast. "What are you thinking, Mr. Ortiz?" I asked him teasingly thinking he is thinking about sex. "My Crow." he says and my eyes go wide with shock. I know he called me his Old Lady and we were living together but I didn't think he was thinking about me having his crow this soon. "Are you serious? Are you sure you want me to wear it?" I asked him still in shock. "Yes I do. Baby you are it for me. I don't need anyone else." He says softly. "But what if you get tired of me being here? What if you decide being with me is a mistake?" I asked him, my insecurities coming to the surface again. "Roli, I will never get tired of you being here and being with you will never be a mistake. I promise you. Will you wear my crow?" He asked and I can't help but say "YES!" as I straddle him kissing him deeply.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 *****A week after lockdown*****

Juice and I pull onto the TM lot on his bike. He kisses me softly as we go our separate ways. Me to the office and him to the garage. Walking in, I see Gemma sitting at the desk. "Hey Gem." I say, walking over and kissing her cheek. This woman has been more of a mother to me that I ever thought was imaginable. "Hey sweetheart. How's it going?" she asked me, smiling. "It's good Gemma. Great actually. Are you going to be at the party tonight?" I asked her. "For a while, why?" she asked me, knowing that I don't normally go to the parties. "Well, tonight, Happy is putting Juice's crow on me and I would love it if you were there with me?" I asked her. "Seriously? It's about damn time. I wouldn't miss it sweetheart. But how come you are doing it at the party?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "I want all the croweaters to see he is officially mine and that they need to keep their hands off." I tell her with a wicked grin. "Baby girl, that comment right there just made it official." She says laughing. Standing up she kisses my temple and tells me she will be around later.

Things at the shop were busy so it made work go by pretty fast. Once it was time to close up, I met Juice at his bike and as he walks up I can see something is bothering him. "Babe, you okay?" I asked concerned. "We will talk at home." he tells me before mounting his bike. I mounted behind him and all the way home, all I can think about is if he is having second thoughts. Walking into the house, he heads straight to the shower. That has me more concerned than before. I walk into the kitchen to start dinner and as I am plating the food, he walks in and pushes me against the counter. "Roli, do you love me, really?" he asked. I look up at him confused and I can see sadness in his eyes. "Of course I do, Juice. What's going on?" I asked him. He just buried his face in my hair and I feel a tear hitting my neck. Pulling him back I say, "Juan, tell me what's wrong. You're scaring me." He looks at me and kisses me softly. "Just don't leave me, okay?" he asked. "I won't. I promise. Just talk to me." He pulls me to the table and sits in one of the chairs. Pulling me into his lap, he started telling me what was going on. "I'm just scared. I never thought that I would find someone to love me. I just feel like I am not capable of being loved and that you will leave when you realize it too." Looking at him shocked, I force him to look at me. "Ortiz, get that shit out of your head right now. I love you. You. Not your patch. You. Juice, if you were to ask me to marry you right now, we would be halfway to vegas. If you were to tell me you want me to have your babies, we would start right now. I love you. I want to be with you. Nothing will ever make me change my mind." trying to lighten the mood, I say "But I swear if you cheat on me I will chop off your dick and feed it to you for dinner." He looks at me and smiles weakly. "You would marry me?" he asked softly. "Juice, when I look at you, I see me with your crow, with your last name and with your babies. Do you know how many times, before we got together, that I thought about what our babies would look like?" I asked him. Totally forgetting about the dinner on the table, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom, "Juice, what are you doing?" I asked him laughing. "Making a little Ortiz." he says as he shuts the bedroom door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a round in the bed and one more in the shower, we were both dressed and I was cleaning the kitchen where the food got cold. Once the kitchen was cleaned, we left for the party. Walking into the clubhouse, we walk to the bar and the prospect hands both of us a beer. Happy is sitting there waiting on us. "You ready little girl?" Happy asked. "Let's do this." I tell him and Juice holds me closer. Happy goes to his room to get his equipment and a pillow and has me lay down on one of the pool tables. I take my shirt off and am laying there in my bra and Happy starts my Crow. A couple of hours later, the Crow is done and it is covered and Happy tells me the aftercare instructions.

Sitting around the pool tables watching the guys play, Juice is in one of the chairs sitting at the high top table and he pulls me in between his legs. Standing there with my back to him and his arms around my waist he whispers in my ear, "I fucking love you." Smiling from ear to ear, I lean further into him. Turning around I put my arms around his neck and lean in kissing him softly but he deepens the kiss. Hearing cheers in the background, Juice flips them off and Tig yells, "Get a room!" Breaking the kiss, I grab his hand and lead him to the dorm room taking Tig's advice.

Walking into the dorm, closing and locking the door, Juice pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. Pushing me down on the bed, never breaking the kiss, we start to undress. Juice kisses down my neck, gently biting my collarbone, eliciting a moan from me, as he enters me slowly. There was nothing rough or fast about sex this time. He was slow and sweet thrusting slowly but making sure that we were both enjoying it. We reach our climax together and he lays beside me, pulling me into him.

After a few minutes to catch out breaths, he says, "Thank you." I look up at him confused. "What are you thanking me for, babe?" I asked. "For earlier. For my little breakdown. I am just amazed that you love me." he confesses. Sitting up a little so I can look him in the eyes, "Juice, don't ever doubt how I feel about you. You deserve to be loved. I have loved you for a long time and I always will. You are it for me." He smiled at me and pulled me in for a kiss and yet another round. We just can't seem to get enough of each other. After we both reach our climaxes, we cuddle up together and finally fall into a blissful sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I walk to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and see Gemma sitting there. "Good morning baby." She says. "Good morning Gem." I say as I give her a hug. "Thanks for being here last night. It really meant a lot to both me and Juice." I tell her pouring a cup and sitting beside her. "I wouldn't have missed it. Welcome to the family, officially." she says bumping my shoulder. "You look really happy Sweetheart." she tells me smiling. "Oh God, Gemma. I am happy." I tell her. "Just take care of that boy. He has never felt like he was worth anything. But since you have been here, he seems to be happier, more sure of himself. Not second guessing himself as much." she tells me. "Yeah, we talked about it last night before coming here. He was worried that he wasn't good enough. I assured him that he is more than good enough. Gemma, I love him. More than anything." I tell her. She just kisses my cheek and smiles like a proud momma. Finishing my coffee, I got another cup down and filled it for Juice and walked back to the dorm. Walking in, Juice is just out of the shower and getting dressed. Taking the cup from me, he kisses my cheek. "Thanks Babe." Once he is dressed, we walk back out to the bar and officially join everyone else. The guys head into church so I sat at the bar waiting on Juice when one of the croweaters walks over to me. "You know he will be back with us before too long." she says. "I doubt that sweetheart. See, the only place you will ever hold with any of these guys is on your knees with a dick in your mouth. My place will always be by his side, in his bed and I will be the only one that gets his last name. But if I see any of you putting one finger on my old man, I will gut you like a fucking fish." I tell her as sweetly as I can. I didn't know that the guys had come out of the chapel and they all heard what I said. Juice walks up to me and tells the croweater to leave before pulling me closer and says "You have no idea how hot that was."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next couple of weeks go by and things seem to be a little calm for comfort. Nothing stays calm for long. Juice and I spent most of the week working and hanging out at the clubhouse but once Friday got here, there was the normal party. Pulling up on Juice's bike, we walk into the clubhouse and head over to the bar. Each of us getting a beer, we move to the pool tables and grab one of the couches. Talking to the guys about the shop and bikes is normal conversation and it was comfortable but I could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I had been feeling like this for the last couple of days but nothing had happened...yet.

As the night went on, we were all engrossed in conversations. Some of the guys getting lap dances from the croweaters and Juice and I basically making out there on the couch with no one paying attention to us. As he stands and pulls me up to lead us to the dorm, we are interrupted with the sound of gunshots blasting through the clubhouse. Juice pushes me to the floor and covers me with his body but not before I feel a horrible pain in my side. I know I have been hit. Some of the guys ran outside, shooting at whoever was out there. Juice lifts himself off of me and sees blood soaking the side of my shirt. The last thing I hear is Juice telling me he loves me and that I will be okay before I pass out.

Waking up, later, there's beeping and bright lights all around me. Feeling someone rubbing my hand with their thumb, I open my eyes to see Juice sitting by my bedside. "Juice." I say weakly. "Baby, Oh my God! How are you feeling?" he asked me as he stands up and leans down to hug me. "Like I've been shot." I tell him with a little smile hoping that it will ease his worry. Smiling at me, he kisses the top of my head and says. "I'll get the doctor." But before he can pull away, I asked him "How long have I been here?" He looks at me and says "You've been out for three days. Let me get the doctor and he can tell you more." He leaves to get the doctor as I try to gather my bearings.

Juice walks back in with the doctor, "Roli, hello. My name is Dr Jenkins. Glad to see you awake." He says as he looks over my chart. "What happened?" I asked him. "Well, you took two bullets in the side and we were able to remove both. The first bullet, luckily didn't hit any organs so that is good. But the second, nicked your kidney. There isn't much damage but we would like to keep you at least for the next couple of weeks so that we can make sure that there are no complications after repairing it. You will have to have dialysis at least for the first week so that there isn't a lot of strain on your kidneys but after the first week we will run more tests and see where we stand." he explained. "Now, we noticed that you have a Beverly Stephens as your emergency contact. We have notified her and she said she would be here once you woke up. We can call her to fill her in if you like." He stated. "No, I also need to change the emergency contact to Juan Carlos Ortiz. He is my emergency contact now." The doctor looked at me and smiled "We will get that changed now. I will be back later to check on you. Get some rest." He says before leaving the room.

"Juice, I don't want her up here. Please don't let her in here." I plead with him. "Hey, I won't let her get to you, okay?" he assures me. Juice lays on the bed with me, holding me the best he can and watching Animal Planet when we hear a commotion in the hallway. Before either of us could move, Bev charges into my hospital room and starts yelling at Juice. "Get out!" she yells. Juice stands up and puts himself between me and Bev and with a stern but calm voice says "I'm not going anywhere. She's my Old Lady. She doesn't want you here so you need to go." Looking over at me, she asks "Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?" Before I could answer, Juice speaks up, "The last time you saw her you tried to strangle her. So, yes, I am going to talk to you like that. You need to leave." She looks at me again and says, "I am her emergency contact. I get to say who comes and who goes." as she smirks at him. Finally I speak. "I changed my emergency contact from you to Juice. I don't want you around me. I don't want anything else to do with you. Please leave." I tell her. She refuses to leave so I pushed the call button and the nurse comes walking in, smiling. "You need something sweetie?" she asked me. "Yes. Can you please have my Aunt escorted out. She has been asked to leave and refuses to. I don't want her here or getting any more information on me." I say. "Of course. Miss, you have to go. Roli needs her rest and can't with all of this commotion." the nurse says. When Bev doesn't move the nurse says, "If you don't go, I will call security and have you removed." With that, Bev walked out the door. The nurse saw her out and when she came back in, she informed us that she has added Bev to the list stating she is not to be informed of anything about me.

Later that night, I am laying in bed and Juice is still laying with me. I can't help but think about Bev. She is not going to let this go that easy. "What's wrong babe?" Juice asked me. "Just thinking. I don't think that is the last we have seen of Bev." All Juice does is hold me closer and tell me, "I won't let her hurt you."

 *****A month later*****

It has been a month since I have been shot and I am still having a few issues but nothing major. I decide to head out to get some groceries and as I am walking to the car, I hear my name being called. "Roli!" I turn around and see Zoey's fiance Luke running up to me. "Hey Luke." I greet him, not really wanting to stay and talk. "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for the wedding gift." I look at him confused. "Wedding gift?" I asked. "Yeah, Bev said you volunteered for my bachelor party. Said that you wanted to show us a good time and have a little fun with me and the guys." Still confused as he continues. Walking closer to me, he pins me against my car, "I was wondering if I could get a preview of what you plan to do to us?" he asked as he tries to slide his hand up my shirt. Getting what he was implying, I tried to push him away and he pushed harder against me. "Luke, stop." I plead. He starts to run his hand between my legs when I pull my knee up and make contact with his crotch. Seeing him double over, I tell him, "I never offered anything. Stay away from me." I get in my car and rush home.

Pulling in the driveway, I see Juice's bike there. I walk in with the groceries and head into the kitchen, never saying anything to Juice. "Hey babe." He says as he starts helping putting thing away. I don't say anything. He turns to look at me and sees a tear run down my cheek. Turning me around, he pulls me to him and asks "Roli, what's wrong sweetheart?" I start to sob harder. Pulling me to a chair, he sits down and pulls me into his lap. "Baby, please tell me." he pleads. "Please don't be mad." I almost beg. "I won't. I promise. Just please tell me." he says and I can see the worry in his eyes. I tell him what happened and he just holds me closer and consoles me. "Let me call Jax. This shit with your Aunt stops today." I just nod my head and go to the bedroom to shower, still feeling Luke on me.

Jax, arrives and I go over the story for him just like I did Juice. "Look, I will talk to the guys and maybe we can do something about it. Roli, don't go anywhere without one of us with you until we figure this out." Jax tells me. "Okay." I say simply. I can't believe she would do this.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next week is so hectic. I have an escort to and from work, someone at home with me when Juice can't be, and I am not even left alone when I am working in the office. Someone is always close by watching me and it is driving me crazy. Sitting out on the back deck at home with a bottle of wine, the prospect sitting in the chair next to me with a beer, I stare off into the yard. "You okay, Roli?" he asked. "What? Yeah. Just thinking about things." I say, pouring another glass of wine. "You know, you are the only one that doesn't treat me like a prospect, Roli. I like being around you. You kind of remind me of my sister." he tells me. "Kip, I think of you like a brother and I appreciate you looking after me but this whole shit is getting to me. I love you guys. Hell, you are all my family but I can't seem to get a moment alone without it being in the shower and I swear sometimes I think Juice has you all posted outside the door even then." I tell him as a tear falls down my face. "Well, last thing I want to be is near my sister in the shower." He laughs and it gets me laughing a little. "Roli, as hard as it is, don't worry. We will get this stopped. I promise." he tells me. Smiling softly, I take another drink of wine as we hear a motorcycle pulling up.

Juice walks into the house and Kip walks through the back door and tells him where I am. "Man, she stressed. Bad. I love her like a sister, man, and I hate seeing her like this. We have to stop this shit." Kip tells Juice. "I know, brother. But I think we have something." he tells Kip. "Head back to the clubhouse. We'll be there shortly." Juice says. Walking out to the deck, he sits down in the chair Kip was in and just stares at me. "Stop staring. I look like shit." I tell him. "No you don't. You look beautiful. As always." he says before taking my hand and pulling me into his lap. "We have to head to the clubhouse but I need to talk to you before we go." he tells me. Looking into his eyes, I see worry. "What is it, Juan?" I asked him, using the name I only use when we are alone. "Your Aunt Bev. We know why she is so adamant about you staying with her." I look at him confused, "Why?" I asked him. "When your parents died, they left you some money. You were supposed to get it when you got married. A sort of wedding gift from your parents." he said. "Okay, so she was trying to keep me around to keep me from getting the money? How does she benefit from that?" I asked even more confused. "Well, the papers state that if you weren't married by the time you turned twenty-five then the money went to Bev." he explains. "That's in a month, Juice. How much are we talking about?" I asked. "When they set the fund up, it was to accumulate interest. They started it out with half a million dollars. But over the years it has grown to just over five million." he tells me. Feeling sick, I jump up and lean over the banister to vomit. Juice rushes over and holds my hair back, rubbing my back. Once it passes, I look at Juice and say, "So that's it then. Once she gets the money, she will leave me alone. So, we just wait it out." I say as a tear rolls down my cheek. "No. We don't wait her out. That is why we need you at the clubhouse. We have an idea." he says. "What idea? That's the only way to get her to leave me alone." I say. "Roli, there's another way." he says. "What other way Juice?" I asked on a sigh. "You get married." he says simply. "Juice, getting married won't stop her. She will still come after me thinking that she will get it if something happens to me." I tell him. "No. The papers state that if you get married that the money is yours and in the event that something happens, the money will go to your parent's favorite charity organizations." he says. So, no matter what, once you are married, there's no way for her to get the money. Look, we can get married and all of this stops." he says. "No." I say. "You don't want to marry me?" He asked with a heartbroken look in his eyes and I realized how that came out. "I do, Juice. But not because you think you have to." I explain. "Really? You think I feel like I have to?" He asked almost offended. "I was planning something special for this but now is as good a time as any." he says. Getting down on one knee, Juice takes my hand and says, "Roli, I love you more than anything. It would make me the happiest I have ever been if you would do me the honor and marry me?" he asked. Looking at him and at the ring, I begin to sob as I nod my head yes. He puts the ring on my finger and stands up. Pulling me to him he kisses me deeply and as he pulls away from my lips he whispers, "I love you Roli." Once I finally got calmed down, I asked him "You already planned on proposing?" He looks me in the eyes and says "Roli, I bought that ring the day you moved in." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He carries me up the stairs and gently laying me on the bed, he makes love to me, slowly and passionately.

After we both reached out blissful release, we head to the clubhouse. Walking in, I walk over to the bar and asked Kip for a shot of Jack. Giving me the shot, I told him to get one for himself. He did and we clinked the shot glasses and took the shots together. I walk over to the table where Juice is with the rest of the guys and they all look at me expectantly. "I know what you guys were asking. Juice and I talked about it and we are getting married. But I don't think that is going to stop Bev. She will still try to mess with me. It's just how she is." I tell them. "You let us worry about that, sweetheart." Clay says. "But guys. I get to be the one to tell her. At least give me that." I say. "Of course, Lass but you don't do it alone." Chibs says. "Me and Juice will be with her." Tig says. I pull Tig to the side. "Tig, I need a favor." I tell him. "Anything Doll." he responds. "I don't want a big wedding. I just want to go to the courthouse because anything we plan, she will find a way to tamper with it. But going to the courthouse, I would still love it if you could be there to give me away? You are the only father figure I have had and it would mean the world to me." He looks at me for a second and hugs me tight whispering in my ear "It would be my pleasure sweetheart."

Walking back over to the guys, I speak. "I have an idea, if you guys are willing to hear it." Clay looks at me and smiles "Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" he asked. "I don't want a big wedding because I know Bev will find a way to tamper with it. But that was never my dream anyway. I want to go to the courthouse as soon as possible and get married." I say smiling down at Juice. "Then I want to tell Bev after we leave the courthouse so that there is no way for her to try to stop it. That way, she will see that there is nothing that she can do about it." I continue. The guys all look at each other. "Roli, that sounds like a really good idea. But are you sure you want to get married at the courthouse?" Juice asked me. "Juice, I could marry you in the middle of a landfill and it wouldn't matter as long as I became Mrs. Ortiz." I tell him. He stands up and pulls me to him and kisses me in front of everyone. As we pull away, I say, "I did ask Tig to still give me away though." He smiles and says "Whatever you want." I see Jax step away pulling his phone to his ear. As we are all at the bar, Jax walks over to us with a smile and puts his hand on Juice's shoulder. "I just spoke to Rosen. He can meet us at the courthouse at noon tomorrow with the marriage license and you can be married while we are there." he tells us. Looking at Juice, I smile. "You okay with that?" I asked. Smiling from ear to ear he says "It's perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

We spent the rest of the night drinking and celebrating what tomorrow would bring. I can't believe I am getting married. That Juice actually wants to marry me. I hate that it is for this reason but still, I am marrying the man I love. Feeling a little tipsy, Juice picks me up and carries me to the dorm room and locks the door behind us. Laying me down on the bed he asks "Are you sure you want to do this? We can still plan a big wedding if that's what you want." I just look at him and say "Juan, I never dreamed of a big wedding and a white dress. I never wanted that. Going to the courthouse is perfect. For me, it's not about the dress and the church. It's about the vows. Do you not want to do this tomorrow? Do you want to wait?" I asked, worried. "Sweetheart, I would marry you right now if that's what you wanted." He kisses me softly and pulls me to lay my head on his chest before we both doze off.

Waking the next morning, there is a knock on the door. Getting out of bed, Juice answers to see Gemma standing on the other side with a garment bag. "You need to head out. I have a bride to get ready." Gemma tells him. She comes in and Juice throws some clothes on and kisses me and says "I'll see you at the courthouse. Noon. I love you." I smile and say, "I love you too. Noon." He walks out the door and in walks Tara and Lyla. "Let's get you ready to get married." Gemma says. While Gemma does my hair, Lyla is doing my makeup and Tara is doing my nails. I look at these three women and I can't help but smile. They have always been my family. "Hey Gem?" I ask. "Yeah baby." she responds. "Will you stand in for mother of the bride?" She kisses my cheek softly and said "I already planned on it." I look at Tara and Lyla and say "You girls are like sisters to me. Will you stand with me while I get married?" They look at me, smiling and nod their heads yes. I have my pseudo mom and sisters. Before we leave, the ladies tell me they have something for me. "Now, you have to have a few things even if it is a courthouse wedding. Your dress was mine when I married John. That is your something old." Gemma says. Putting the necklace around my neck she continues "I saw this necklace and thought it would be perfect. This is your something blue." she says. The necklace is a silver chain with a blue tear shaped stone hanging from it. Tara is next. "You need something borrowed. This bracelet was my mom's. She wore it when she got married and I wore it when I married Jax. And now, it's your turn to wear it." I hug her, trying not to cry. "That leaves something new. When Opie told me that you were getting married today, I knew that you needed something special. So, I bought this garter for you. It's SOA colors." Lyla says. I hug her and the tears start threatening to fall. "Thank you ladies. I love you so much. Now, let's get me married." I say as we all head out to Gemma's SUV to head to the courthouse.

Pulling up to the courthouse, we see the guys standing out front, waiting for us. Rosen is there with our marriage license as well. Walking up, I asked "Rosen, can I talk to you for a second?" They all look at me strangely, not knowing what I am going to do. I take Juice's hand as we walk to the side with Rosen. "I need you to draw up some paperwork for me. I know that it states that if anything happens to me that the money goes to my parent's charities. I want to change that to go to Juice. Can we do that?" I asked. Rosen smiles and says "Once you are married, and the money is yours, you can change the paperwork all you want. It will legally be your money so you can leave it to whoever you want." I smile and say "Well, that's what I want." He puts his hand on my shoulder and says "I'll have them ready Monday morning. Now, let's get you married."

An hour later, I am Mrs. Ortiz. We head back to the clubhouse and start celebrating. After a couple of drinks, Kip comes up to me and hugs me. "Congrats, Roli. I'm really happy for you." he tells me. Smiling, I say, "Thanks Kip. That means a lot." Everyone comes over and takes shots with us and Chibs hands Juice and I a shot each and puts his hands on both of ours, bows his head and says a Gaelic prayer for our marriage. I feel my eyes tearing up and when he is done, I pull him into a hug and say "I love you Chiby." We spend the rest of the night celebrating until my husband pulls me to the dorm and pushes me onto the bed. "Now, it's time to claim my wife." We spend the rest of the night in bed, making love on our first night as a married couple.

I wake up the next morning and hear Juice snoring softly next to me. Sliding out of bed, I put on some clothes and head out to the kitchen in search for coffee. Walking into the kitchen, I see Tig is already up. "Morning Doll." He greets me. "Morning Tiggy." I smile. I pour a cup of coffee and sit at the table staring into my cup. "What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Tig asked. "I was just thinking about how to tell Bev that I am married. I think I might have an idea." I say. "Well, tell me about it." he says. "Well, I was thinking about calling her and telling her that we need to talk and ask her to meet me at the park. That way it is somewhere public and she is less likely to make a scene. Then tell her about the papers and the marriage. I don't want her to know that I am changing who the money goes to if anything happens to me but let her think that it still goes to the charities." I say. "Well, sweetheart, if that is how you want to do it, I will take it to the club and we will all plan it out. Doesn't sound like that bad of an idea and you're right, a public place means less of a scene." I kiss his cheek and say "Thanks Tiggy. Love you." He hugs me and says "Love you too baby girl."

I pour another cup of coffee for Juice and head back to the dorm. As I walk in, he is just waking up. I hand him his coffee and he takes it gratefully. "Morning wife." he says smiling. "Morning Husband." I say. "I need to talk to you." I say. He nods and waits for me to continue. "I talked to Tig while I was in the kitchen and I told him how I want to tell Bev. I don't want her knowing that I am changing the papers. I want to meet her at the park so that it is public and she won't make as big a scene and have you and Tig with me. I want her to still think that the money will go to the charities if anything happens to me." I explain. "I think that's a good idea babe. We will talk to Clay and the guys and see how the best way to play this out will be." he tells me. Feeling a little more confident about things, Juice gets up and we head out to the main room to talk about the plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Walking out to the main room, Juice holds me close to him. It feels amazing knowing that this man, that I have loved for so long is now my husband. Clay walks in and Tig walks up to him and tells him we all need to talk so he calls church. Juice kisses me softly and says "Stay here with Sack while we are in there. I don't want you outside alone." I nod my head telling him I understand and he heads into the chapel. "Morning Kip." I say. "Morning Roli." he responds. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah. Just nervous is all." I tell him. I start fidgeting with my fingers when Kip grabs my hands to still me. "It's going to be okay. None of us are going to let anything happen to you." he assures me.

An hour later, the guys come out of the chapel and Juice walks up to me. Handing me his burner, he tells me to call Bev and schedule the meet. "Hello?" Bev answers. "Aunt Bev? It's Roli." I respond. "Finally come to your senses and decide to come home?" she asked. "Something like that. Can you meet me at the park in an hour to talk?" I asked. "Of course, dear and then we can get you moved back home." she says snidely. "See you then." I say before ending the call. "You did good babe." Juice told me. "Here is what is going to happen, Roli." Jax says. "You, Juice and Tig are going to meet her. You tell her about the marriage and then Juice will tell her what will happen if she bothers you again." I look at him and nod my understanding. "I'm going too." Kip says. They all look at him and he says "She's my sister, man. I want to help." They look at me and I say "I want him there too." They all nod and we head out the door.

Pulling up at the park, Bev is already at the picnic table. The four of us walk over and take a seat across from her. "What are they doing here?" she asked me with a disgusted tone. "They are here because I asked them to be. I found out about the money Mom and Dad left me. You thought if I didn't get married, you would get the money?" I say. She cuts me off and says "Sweetheart, no one would marry you. Have you looked at yourself? Now, come home." she says. Hearing that, I look down at my hands, my insecurities coming back. Juice speaks up, "You're wrong there, Bev, because Roli and I were married yesterday." The look on Bev's face was priceless. "You really married this white trash biker?" she asked and insecurities aside, I stood up and leaned across the table and in her face spat, "Don't you ever disrespect my husband like that again. I have no problem slitting your fucking throat." She looks at me in shock. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." I look at her, "What are you talking about?" She smirks and says "Sweetheart, the man you thought was your father, isn't your biological father. Your mother was nothing but a biker whore. But, we all knew who your father was." she tells me, looking over at Tig. I look at him shocked and confused and he just looks at me with sorrow in his eyes. "What? You knew?" I asked him. "Roli, let me explain." I back away from him. "Juice, take me home. Now. Please." Juice takes me by the hand and pulls me to his bike and we head towards home.

Walking into the house, I am still in shock. Could Tig really be my father? Walking into the bedroom, I sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the floor. "Roli, are you okay?" Juice asked concerned as he sits down next to me. "I don't know. All my life, I thought I knew who my mom and dad were. But the thing is that I have always been close to Tig. Closer than the rest of the guys." I tell him. I could always talk to Juice. "Maybe that was why." he says. "Can you call him to come over. I'd like to talk to him." I asked. "Of course, sweetheart. Why don't you get a shower and he will be here when you get out." he tells me. Doing as he suggested, as he walks out of the bedroom putting the phone to his ear, I think about what to say to Tig.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. Walking into the living room I see Tig sitting on the couch. "Can we go out on the deck?" I asked. "Anything you want." he says. Juice walks over to me, "I'll be in here if you need me. I love you." he says. "I love you too." I tell him before following Tig to the back deck.

He sits in one of the deck chairs, while I lean against the banister, I start. "Did you know?" I asked. "Not for sure but suspected. I knew it was between me and him." he tells me honestly. "Why didn't you push for a test?" I asked. "I knew he could be a better dad than I could and I knew he would love you and take care of you and that's exactly what he did. You deserved better than me." he tells me looking down at his hands. "Better than me having my actual dad?" I asked, feeling a tear escape down my cheek. "Roli, the kind of man I was back then, you didn't need to be around. You would have gotten hurt." he reasons. "Okay. So, what do we do now?" I asked him. "Whatever you want to do. If you want us to have a relationship, I'm all for it but if you don't, I will respect that." he says. "Why would I not want a relationship with you? Tig, do you know why I asked you to give me away when I married Juice?" I asked. He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "Because from the day I walked onto the lot, you never treated me like I was anything but your kid. But now it all makes sense why you treated me that way. It was always so easy to talk to you and I love you, Daddy." I say. Tig looks up from his hands, "Daddy?" he asked shocked. "Yes. That's okay, right?" I asked. He stands up and pulls me to him and says "Of course it is baby girl."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I called Juice out onto the deck to let him know things were okay and the three of us spent the next few hours talking. Daddy in one deck chair and me in Juice's lap in the other. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember, Juice is tucking me in bed. I hear him leave the room and finally feel the bed dip down when he finally came to bed. Pulling me to him, I snuggle in as close as I can get and fall back to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Juice is gone. Getting up, I head into the kitchen and see Juice and my dad sitting at the table talking. "Morning guys." I say. "Morning babe." Juice says. "Morning Doll." my dad says. It still feels strange knowing that he is actually my dad but comforting at the same time. "Sit down, babe, we need to talk to you." I look at them concerned and do as my husband asked. "What's wrong?" I asked. Tig starts. "Sweetheart, we might have another problem. Rosen called this morning and Bev is contesting the will. She says that since you are not biologically Jake's that you shouldn't be entitled to the money." I look at him, shocked. "Are you kidding me? Why is she messing with me like this? Maybe I should just let her have the damn money and be done with it." I say, getting up from my seat. "Babe, you can't do that. Rosen says that biologically or not, he raised you and could leave the money to whoever he wants. But because the will states specifically that she gets nothing unless you don't marry, she can still contest it. Had it stated that she got anything, even one dollar, she wouldn't have been able to contest it. We can fight it. Rosen things we can win." I look at him and turn to the trash can, getting sick. They both run to my side, "Are you okay Doll?" dad asked. "Yeah. I think it's just my nerves. I'll be fine. I'm going to go shower." I tell them and walk out of the room. I had been getting sick every morning for the last week but that was the first time I have let Juice, or anyone else know.

We get up and get ready to head to Rosen's office. The three of us in tow. Walking in, We sit down across from Rosen and he begins. "I take it they told you about your Aunt contesting the will?" He asked. "Yes. What can we do? Can she really fight this? They have been gone for over ten years." I say. "That is one of the angles I am working on this. Why would she wait that long to contest it?" he asked. "When my they died, she got custody of me. She raised me and made sure I didn't date so that I would not be able to get married. Had Juice and I not gotten married, the money would have gone to her on my twenty-fifth birthday." I tell him. "But since I am married now, she doesn't get the money." He looks at me and says "I think we can work with that. We have to be in front of the judge a week from today. 9am. I will come by the garage and talk to you in a couple of days to start prepping." he tells me. We agree, shake hands and walk out the door. As we walk out to the car, I double over again, sick. "Roli, now I know you aren't okay. Tig, call Tara and have her meet us at St. Thomas." Juice says.

We head to St. Thomas and straight to Tara's office. "What's going on? Tig sounded upset." Tara says. "Roli has been getting sick and was wondering if you could take a look." Juice asked. "Sure. Let's head to an exam room. Guys, hang out here and I'll come get you shortly." she tells them as we walk out the door. "Roli, is there a chance you're pregnant?" she asked. "I didn't want to tell Juice but yeah." I tell her. "Well, let's get some bloodwork. I have a friend in the lab that owes me a favor and can push the test through." she says. She takes the blood and has one of the nurses take it to the lab. Calling the lab from her cell, she tells them to rush the test. A few minutes later, her cell rings and she looks at me smiling. "Looks like the test came back positive." she tells me. "Really? Holy shit!" I respond. "Let's get Juice and head to the ultrasound room." she says. "Tara, I want Tig in there too." I say. She looks at me confused so I tell her, "I found out he is actually my father." She looks at me shocked and says, "Well, let's get Daddy and Grandpa and see this little lovebug."

We walk back into Tara's office and Juice jumps up. "What's the news?" I look at him and smile. "I'm pregnant." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and then smiles wide. Pulling me into a hug he whispers "I'm gonna be a dad?" I start to tear up and say "Yep." Pulling back from him, Tig pulls me into his arms and says "I'm so happy for you Baby Girl." Tara speaks up, "Let's head to the ultrasound room so we can see how far along she is."

We go into the room, I lay down on the bed, and she puts the gel on my stomach. All of a sudden we hear a thumping sound. "That sound there is your baby's heartbeat." Tara says. I look at my husband and my dad and see they are both smiling. She moves the wand a little more and says "See this little bug right here? That would be your baby. Looks to be measuring at about seven weeks." she tells us. She prints the pictures and hands them to us. I keep one, hand one to Juice and hand one to my dad. I get cleaned up and we head out with another appointment scheduled and prenatals in tow.

Walking into our house, Juice and dad keep looking at the pictures and then at me. "Guys, stop. You're freaking me out." I tell them as I start laughing. "I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandpa." Dad says. "Well, don't tell anyone yet. We will tell them Friday at the party. That way we will have everyone together." I tell them and they all agree.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Getting to the clubhouse on Friday, the party hadn't started yet but we wanted to get everyone together before the place started filling up. I asked dad to get everyone that was important to the chapel so that we could fill them in on what was going on. Once everyone was inside, Juice started talking. "We have a couple of things we need to tell you guys before the party starts." he starts. "First of all, we have to be in court on Wednesday morning. Bev is contesting the will." he says and they all start cussing. "How is she able to do that?" Clay asked. I spoke up then. "Because it stated in the will that she didn't get anything unless I didn't marry before my twenty-fifth birthday she can contest it but Rosen things we will win once we tell them how she treated me over the years to try to keep me from getting married." Gemma laughed and said "We see how well that worked." They all joined in laughing. "That's not all." Tig says smiling. "He's right." I say. "We found out a couple of other things over the last couple of days." I pause and everyone looks at us confused. "I found out that Jake wasn't my dad. Tig is." I say and they all look around shocked. I guess no one knew. "One more thing guys." Juice says. They all look to him and he says with a huge grin, "We're pregnant." They all get up, coming over to hug us and congratulate us. I could not be happier.

An hour later, we are all in the clubhouse and the party is in full swing. Alcohol was flowing and we were celebrating in true SAMCRO fashion. Sitting at the bar, Kip is tending bar, he looks at me and says, "I can't believe you are pregnant. I'm really happy for you." I smile and say, "Thanks Kip. You know this makes you Uncle Kip?" I say. He looks at me and smiles and says "Really?" Looking at him knowing he didn't just ask that I say, "I already spoke to Juice. I want you to be the baby's godfather. Will you?" I asked and he comes clear across the bar, hugging me and says, "Hell yeah I will. I get to spoil the little bitty." I couldn't help but smile. He already nicknamed the baby. I am so glad that my family is as happy about this as I am.

A few days later we are at the courthouse waiting on Rosen. Juice and Dad are with me when Bev walks up. "You should have just handed the money over. You know the judge is going to side with me. I deserve that money after all I put up with from you growing up. That money should have been mine." she says. Before I could respond, Rosen walks up and says "You need to refrain from harassing my client. We will see you inside." Bev walks away with a smirk on her face. "She thinks she has already won." I tell Rosen. "Well, I have found out a few things since we met the other day. The reason that she is pushing for this money is because she is broke. The money she was getting from her husband's pension has run out. There is no more money coming in." he tells us. We all look at each other, shocked. "How did you find this out?" I asked. "Her daughter came to me. Said she heard what her fiance did to you and he told her what Bev had promised them and she was livid. Said you and her might not have gotten along but you didn't deserve that." he told us. Wow, maybe Zoey wasn't just like her mom.

A half hour later, we are sitting in the courtroom and Bev is on the stand. "According to the will, you were only supposed to get the money if Roli didn't get married before she turned twenty-five. Is that correct?" Rosen asked. "Yes, that is what the will states." she responded. "So, it would be accurate to say, you were upset to hear of your niece's recent marriage?" he asked. "Yes. The only reason he married her is because he wants her money. He doesn't love her." she said. "How do you know he doesn't?" Rosen pressed. "Look at her. No one likes fat women. I have seen the women that hang around his clubhouse and she looks nothing like them. Men like slim, beautiful women. Roli is neither of those things." she says. I look down at my hands trying to keep from crying. Could she be right? He didn't say anything about wanting to marry me until after we found out about the money. "Have you told her that you think these things of her?" Rosen asked. "I told her all the time. Tried to get her to workout and to diet but she refused. No man wants someone that doesn't take care of themselves." she says. "One more question. Is it true that you only want to contest the will now because you are out of money?" Rosen asked and Bev's face went white. Uh, uh, N-No." she stuttered.

Next it was my turn on the stand. "Roli, tell me about your life growing up with Bev." Rosen said. "She made sure I had what I needed but I was always told that I was fat and ugly and told that no one would ever want me or love me." I told him, looking back down at my hands. "Were you ever allowed to date?" Rosen asked. "No. There were a few times that I would get asked out and when the guy would show up to pick me up, she would run them off and tell them I changed my mind." I said. "So, how did you get out of her house?" Rosen asked. "My, now, husband. We work together and had started seeing each other without my aunt knowing and he came by the house to get me for something at the shop and saw her on the front porch attacking me." I said. "Attacking you. Can you tell us what happened?" Rosen asked. "I was on the porch reading, not knowing that Juan was coming over. Bev came outside holding my phone, yelling at me because she saw where I was sending text messages to my boss because she was helping me find an apartment. When I said something back about her going through my phone, she snapped and grabbed me by the throat. That was when Juan stepped in front of me and told me to get all of the things that I could grab and get in the car and I moved out then." I said. "Did you only get married because of the will?" Rosen asked. "No. Juan and I had been talking and seeing each other for a while. He had bought my engagement ring before I even knew about the money or the will." I said. "So you didn't even know about the money?" the judge asked. "No sir. I was never told about the will until just before we were married but we were already in a relationship and living together when I found out. I also found out that she lied to me about other things too while I was growing up." I said. "What else did she lie about?" the judge asked. "The man that raised me was not my biological father. He raised me as his but I belonged to another man. One that has been like a father to me since I started working my current job. He works there too." I said. "I don't think I need to hear anymore." the judge says and I step down off the stand. Sitting next to Juice, he pulls me to him and whispers, "You did good." The judge made his decision right then and sided with us. Bev was left speechless.

Walking into the house, I went right to the bedroom to change. I had not said anything the entire way home to either Juice or my dad. I didn't hear Juice walk in behind me until he spoke. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah." I said shortly and started changing. "Look at me." He said. I kept fiddling around the bedroom and refused to look at him. He walked up to me and took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Talk to me. What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I tell him and pull out of his grip. Turning my back to him, he signed. "Babe, don't keep things from me. No secrets, remember? That was what we promised." he said. Sitting down on the side of the bed with my back to him I say, "Did you only marry me because of the money?" He walks around and gets on his knees in front of me and says "Baby, don't listen to anything she said. I married you because I am so fucking in love with you that I can't see straight. You are it for me. You are my wife, my best friend, the mother of my child. I married you because I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how wonderful you are." he tells me and I feel the tears rolling down my face. "I love you too, Juan." I tell him softly before he picks me up and kisses me passionately.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 *****twenty weeks pregnant*****

Sitting at the doctor's office for my appointment, Juice is sitting next to me on one side and my dad is on the other. Since finding out he is my dad, he has been very active in my life. Being there with me when Juice can't, bringing me food cravings when Juice is working but if neither can be with me, they send Kip since we are so close. We are all nervous because we finally get to see what we are having. I am hoping for a girl and Juice is hoping for a boy but Dad just wants the baby to be healthy. Once my name is called, we are taken back to a room.

Once in the room, the doctor asked me questions about the morning sickness that wasn't really that bad, checked my blood levels and vitals. Then measured my stomach. "Everything looks good so far. Your weight gain is a little low but nothing to be concerned with. A lot of mothers that don't gain a lot during the pregnancy will gain the rest that they need in the last couple of months. Now, let's see if we can find the gender." she says. Putting the gel on my stomach, she moves the wand around and we start hearing the heartbeat. "Strong. That's good." she says. Moving the wand a little more she says "Looks like you are having a little boy. Congrats." We all smile and she prints out four pictures. I hand one to Juice, Dad gets one, and I get one. "Who's the fourth one for?" Dad asked me. "Uncle Kip." I answer and they both roll their eyes.

Sitting around the clubhouse, I called Kip over. "So did you find out what you are having?" Gemma asked. "Yes we did." I handed Kip his copy of the ultrasound and he shouts "Holy shit! It's a boy!" We couldn't help but laugh as everyone cheered and congratulated us. After we all calmed down, Jax asked "Do you have a name picked out?" Juice speaks up "We made a deal. If we were having a girl, I got to name her but if we were having a boy, Roli gets to name him." They look at me and Gemma asked. "You got a name?" I smiled and said "Carlos Edward Alexander Ortiz." They all look at me smiling. Dad, Juice and Kip are all shocked. "Okay. I get Carlos because of Juice, and Alexander for Tig but where did you get Edward?" Gemma asked. I looked at Kip and he said "Me." They all looked at him and Chibs said "Looks like you are officially family my boy."

A little later, we are all in different conversations and Kip comes and sits next to me. "You really naming him after me?" Kip asked. "Of course. I wanted him named after the three most important men in my life. Juice, being my husband, Tig being my dad and you being my brother. You might not be my biological brother but you are still my brother." I tell him. He smiles wide and hugs me tight "Love you sissy." he says. "Love you too."

The next day, Gemma and I head out shopping for the nursery. Juice, dad and Kip are painting the room while we are buying clothes, diapers, furniture and such. We were having the furniture delivered in a few days to give the room time to dry and air out from the fumes. Then we decided to stop and get dinner for all of us and take it back to the house. Walking in, we see that there is a mural on the one wall of a motorcycle with crows sitting on it. "Holy shit. That looks amazing. Who painted that?" I asked. "Happy came by. Said he didn't know what to get us for the baby. He also painted his name above where I told him we wanted the crib." he says. I look at the other wall and see our son's name painted in beautiful script. Juice and I decided while we were all eating that we would stay at the clubhouse that night because of the fumes.

Walking into the clubhouse, Happy is sitting at the bar nursing a beer. I walk up to him and he turns towards me when he sees me walk in. Walking up to him, I put my arms around his neck and hug him. He is not that big on affection but we had become good friends and so he actually hugged me back. "Thank you for the mural and the name. They look amazing. It's perfect." I tell him. "Welcome Kid. Didn't know what else to give." he says. "Well, no one will be able to top that one." I tell him with a wink.

We all sat around talking and everyone was drinking when Kip comes over with a tall glass. "What's this?" I asked. "You said before we left your house that you wanted a vanilla milkshake." he said smiling. "See this? This is why you are the favorite." I tell him smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 *****Thirty-Nine Weeks*****

Sitting around the house, the guys have not let me have a minute alone. Juice is at work and so is Dad but Kip is here with me. I guess it is his shift with me for the day. "Kip, can you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure Sis. What's up?" he asked. "Carlos is due anytime and I have finally have my overnight bag and Carlos' diaper bag packed. Can you put them in the trunk of the car please?" I asked. "Sure. I'll take them now." he tells me and heads out the door with the bags. Juice has already buckled the carrier into the car so that is already done and ready to go. I walk into the kitchen and standing at the counter when I double over in pain. I had been having contractions all morning but they have been about a half hour apart. Kip walks in as I am doubled over. "Shit! Roli! Are you okay?" he asked. "Kip, I am fine. Just a contraction. They are still a half hour apart. I have been monitoring them." I tell him. "Do I need to call Juice? What about the hospital?" he asked me, clearly freaking out. "Kip, take a breath. I don't have to go to the hospital until they are about five minutes apart." I tell him. He starts to calm down but now he really won't leave my side.

A couple of hours later, I am standing in the kitchen making a sandwich and all of a sudden my water breaks. "Kip!" I yell. He comes running in, "Roli? What's wrong?" he asked. "Call Juice and let's head to the ER. My water just broke." I told him, smiling. Kip helps me to the car and gets in the driver's side. Handing me his phone, I call Juice. "Sack. What's up?" Juice asked as he answered. "Hey baby. Uh, can you and dad meet us at St. Thomas?" I asked, smiling. "Really? It's time?" he asked and I can hear my dad in the background asking if I am okay. "Yeah baby. My water broke." I tell him. "We are on the way. I love you." he says before the call ends. I look over at Kip and he is smiling ear to ear. "Ready to meet your nephew?" I asked and he says "Hell yeah."

Eight hours later, we are sitting in my hospital room, holding out little boy. "He looks just like you Juice." I tell him. He has Juice's eyes, skin tone and chin but has my ears and nose. He is perfect. "Thank you, Roli." Juice tells me. "For what? Baby, we did this together." I tell him. He smiled and kissed me softly. "I have been thinking about something lately." I tell Juice. "What's that babe?" he asked. "You know we have that money now right? Well, I was thinking about starting my own business at home so that I can be there with Carlos." I tell him. "What kind of business are you thinking about?" he asked. "You know those handmade items that I make? I was thinking about making a website and selling them online. I could work on items while Carlos sleeps and sell them online and still be able to be there for him." I tell him. "That sounds like a great idea babe. But let's get him home and get you healed and then we will see what we need to do to make that happen if that is what you want." he tells me. "Thank you babe. I love you so much." I tell him. "Will you lay with us?" I asked him. Scooting over, he climbs in the bed with us and takes my phone and take the first ever family photo.

A few days later, we were released from the hospital and walking into the front door of the house. Seeing everyone sitting there, made me smile to see all of the people I care about waiting on us. As we walked in the door, Dad takes Carlos from his carrier and is holding him. After a little bit, he starts getting passed around to everyone and finally Kip is holding him. Kip is sitting next to me so I can hear what he is telling my son. "Hey Carlos. I'm your Uncle Kip. I'm not the brightest at times but one thing I can promise is that I will always have your back." I couldn't help but tear up hearing this. "Kip, you are a very bright guy. Plus, you are a soldier. That makes you even more special. I love you brother." I tell him. "I love you too sissy." he says and looks back down at his new nephew.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Carlos is now two months old and we seem to have gotten into a routine. I have started my own business working from home and it seems to be working out well. I have more time with Carlos and Juice is home every night. Kip and dad come with him most evenings so I make sure to make enough food for everyone no matter what. But all day today, I have felt like something was wrong. I have checked on Carlos more times than I normally do and held him a little closer. Something is wrong. I can feel it.

Juice is usually home by six and if he is later he calls. I have not heard from him all day and that worries me. I call Kip and dad as well as Juice and no one is answering the phone. Something is wrong. There's a knock on the door. Walking to the door, I look out the peephole and see that it is Opie. Opening the door, I see Opie is upset. "Opie. What's wrong?" I asked knowing my feeling was right. "I need you to get Carlos and come to the clubhouse, now." he tells me. "Okay. What aren't you telling me?" I asked him while packing mine and Carlos' things. "The guys went after Zobell. They were arrested." he says. I stop what I am doing and just look at him. "Who all was arrested?" I asked. "Jax, Clay, Happy, Tig and Juice." he tells me. "Kip?" I asked. "He's at the clubhouse waiting for you." he tells me. I finish packing up and we get things going. I knew that they were after Zobell and his guys for raping Gemma so I didn't need to ask.

Walking into the clubhouse, one of the croweaters, the few I trust, walks over and takes Carlos from me. "Gemma and Tara are in the office." she tells me. I thank her and walk to the office. "Roli. Good. You're here." Gemma tells me. Rosen is sitting in one of the chairs and says, "Now that Roli is here we can get started. The guys are in on federal weapons charges. Three million dollar bond to get them all out. That's three hundred thousand if you go through a bondsman." He tells us. "I'll put up my dad's house." Tara says and Gemma says she will put up her's and Clay's house. "No, you won't. I have the money put back. I won't be able to get to it until in the morning but I will have Kip or Opie take me in the morning to get the money and we will get them all out." I tell him. "Are you sure? That's a lot of money, Roli." Gemma asked. "Gemma, my husband and father are in there. The rest of the guys are brothers and uncles. It's isn't even a question. You guys are my family. I am sure. I have more than enough to get them out." I tell them. "Okay, so, it's settled then. I will meet you at the bank and will bring the bondsman with me and they will be out by tomorrow afternoon." Rosen tells us. After he walks out of the office, Tara and Gemma hug me and thank me.

A couple of hours later we are all sitting in the clubhouse, all of the kids are sleeping and we are all sitting there with beers in our hands not really knowing what else to do with ourselves when my cell phone rings. "Hello?" I ask. "Is this Roli Ortiz?" the caller asked. "Yes, it is? Can I help you?" I asked feeling a knot in my stomach knowing something isn't right. "This is Warden Smith at Stockton Correctional Facility. You are listed as Juan Carlos Ortiz next of kin." he states. "That's right. Is everything okay?" I asked getting even more worried. "Ortiz was in an altercation today and was stabbed. They didn't hit any vital organs and he should be fine but is in the infirmary. We wanted to make sure you were notified." he tells me before ending the call. I sat there, looking at my phone in shock. Kip sees me and rushes to my side. "Sis. What's wrong?" he asked. I turn to look him in the eye and say "Juice was stabbed." The entire room goes quiet and after a couple of minutes, Gemma asked, "Is he going to be okay?" I look at her and say "The warden said they didn't hit any vital organs and he will be okay but Gemma, we have to get them out of there, now." I say, almost in tears.

The next morning, I left Carlos with Neeta as Gemma, Tara, Kip and myself went to meet Rosen. Since it all happened, Kip has not left my side and I could not be more grateful. "Good morning Ladies." Rosen greeted us. "This is James Roberts, he's the bondsman that I was telling you about." I shake James' hand and hand him the money in cash. "Here's the money for the bond. How soon do you think they will be released?" I asked. "I will head there now and they should be released within a few hours." he tells me. "I will call you as soon as we know what time so that they can be picked up." Rosen tells us. I nod my head and we go back to the clubhouse where I take my son and head to Juice's dorm. Laying on the bed with Carlos, I can still smell Juice on the pillows. As I lay there, I realize I have started crying and it turns to a sob. After a couple of hours, Tara knocks on the door before letting herself in. "Rosen just called. The guys are being released. They sent Juice to St Thomas like you asked." she tells me. "Thanks Tara. I'll head there now." I tell her. I gather up Carlos and his diaper bag and walk out to the main room. "Kip, will you go with us to St Thomas?" I asked because they still don't want us leaving without an escort and as much as I love the other guys, I trust Kip more.

Walking up to the nurse's desk, I asked for Juice's room and the nurse leads us there. "He might still be a little groggy from the pain meds. Just wanted to give you a heads up." she tells me. I thank her and we head into the room. Walking in, I see Juice laying on the bed with his eyes closed. I hand Carlos to Kip and walk over to give him a soft kiss on the lips. Opening his eyes he smiles "Hey baby." I smile back, "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" I asked. "Better now. Jax told me that you used some of your money to get us out. You didn't have to do that." he tells me. "First of all, it's _our_ money and second, yes I did. This is our family, Juice. We do what's needed for family." I tell him. His smile get wider and I tell him, "There's someone else that wants to see you too." Kip brings Carlos over and Juice takes him from Kip. "Hey Little Man. You taking care of Mommy for me?" he says smiling at our son. Carlos just looks at him and start smiling at him. Looking up at me, Juice says, "Thank you babe. We didn't have any protection in there. You know the club will pay the money back." I smile at him and say, "I'm not worried about the money. Just worry about getting this mess taken care of okay." He pulls me to him and kisses me softly before looking back down at our son.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A week later, Juice was released from the hospital but still on light duty. He has only been to the clubhouse when there has been church and then right back out. Something doesn't feel right about this. Usually we spend the majority of our time there. Chibs comes by while Juice was resting and I answered when he knocked on the door. "Hey Chibs. Thanks for coming by." I tell him, leading him out to the back deck so we can talk in private. "No problem Lass but what's going on that you only wanted me here?" Chibs asked. "Well, something seems off and I don't know what it is. Juice doesn't seem to want to be around the clubhouse and my dad barely comes by now. What am I missing?" I asked him. Chibs has always been like an uncle to me and we have always been close. "Lass, there's just been a ton of shite going on. Clay seems to be going behind our backs and making deals without talking to any of us. Him and Jax constantly bumping heads and now Jax is challenging leadership. Juice feels his loyalty to Jax but also to Clay and I guess he feels torn on which way to vote." he tells me. I look at him in shock. "Holy shit." I say before the back door opens and Juice walks out carrying Carlos. "Hey Brother." Juice greets Chibs and Chibs takes Carlos from his hands to visit with the baby. "Babe, why didn't you tell me all of this was going on?" I ask him as he leaned against the railing. "I needed to get my head right first, I guess." he tells me. "Is there anything you need from me?" I asked him, with him knowing he can always turn to me. "No, this is something I have to figure out for myself." he tells me. "Babe, remember when I was living with my Aunt and you told me that I needed to take myself out of the situation and try to see things from an outsider's view?" I asked. "Yeah." he responds. "That is what you need to do. Make a list of all of the things good that Clay and Jax have both done for the good of the club and then make a list of what each have done that has hindered the club and then see where that leaves your loyalties." I tell him. "That's not a bad idea. I'll sit down and do that tonight after we put little man down." he tells me as he pulls me to him. "See there, Juicy Boy. That right there is a good Old Lady. She sees how this club works and helps you stay straight." Chibs tells him. "I know. That's why I love her." Juice says before kissing me softly. "Well, I am going to take little dude in here and feed him while you two talk." I tell them as I take Carlos from Chibs, kissing them both before heading back inside.

The next day, Juice comes in with Dad and Kip in tow. "Hey babe." Juice greets me as he kisses my cheek. "Hey babe. How was your day?" I asked handing all three men beers. "Good. Had the vote today. Didn't go like we thought that it would." Juice tells me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, we patched Kip in as a full member. No more prospect, for one." Juice tells me and Kip turns around for me to see his top rocker. I pull him in for a hug and kiss his cheek. "I am so proud of you." I tell him. Then Dad starts telling me more. "Voted leadership. Jax is the new President." he tells me. "Really? Y'all okay with that?" I asked. "Yeah. It's for the better really." Juice tells me. "But there's more. Clay was pissed and started talking about how he was going to go after all the Old Ladies and kids until he got the gavel back that we couldn't do that to him." Dad tells me. "Wow. What are you guys going to do?" I asked. "Well, as soon as the threat came out of his mouth, Happy and I took him out and tied him up with a couple of prospects watching him and had another vote. He was stripped of his patch and his ink was blacked out. He's no longer SAMCRO." Dad tells me. "What about his threat? If you let him go, that gives more free reign for him to come after us." I tell them. "No it doesn't. You know how we are in with the cartel because of Clay? Well, they handled disposal." Kip says. "Wait. Disposal?" I asked. "Clay is dead, Roli. We couldn't chance him coming after you guys." Juice explained. I just sat down and took it all in. Things are really changing but will it really be for the better?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Jax has been the President for three months now and not only are they out of business with the Cartel but they are moving into more legit businesses. They still have TM going strong, but now they have Scoops, the ice cream shop, and they have a new porn studio that they are teamed up with Luanne to run called Cara Cara. They have passed the gun business off to other clubs and even started talking to the other charters about getting into more legit businesses. I think they are moving in a safer direction but I don't know, yet, if that is really the best way to go for these guys that have been outlaws for so long.

Dad and I have been getting closer and he has met a wonderful woman named Venus who I absolutely adore. She is great for my dad and also great with Carlos. Kip loves being a part of the brotherhood and loves all the attention he now gets from the Croweaters but he never misses a Tuesday night dinner at our house. Kip asked if he could bring someone to dinner with him and of course I said yes. If he is seeing someone, I need to make sure she is good enough for my brother.

Walking in the door, Kip brings in one of the newer Croweaters, Lisa. "Lisa, this is my sister Roli. Roli, this is Lisa. My new girlfriend." he introduces us. I ask her to walk outside with me so that I can get to know her a little bit and as we stand and talk, I see that she is just not cut out to be a Croweater. "Lisa, I like you. I think you would be good for my brother." I tell her. "Kip said that you were his sister but I don't see the resemblance." she says and I laugh. "Well, you have a point there. Kip isn't my real brother. We are just really close and when he was a prospect, we kind of adopted each other. But we are closer than I think most siblings are so that is a bonus. But Tig really is my dad. But I didn't find that out until about a year and a half ago." I tell her. She smiles and we head back inside. As long as things keep going the way they are, I think the Sons of Anarchy will turn into the club that everyone will love.


End file.
